


A twisted way to the White House

by Maria1980



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Elections, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: This is a completely crazy idea that popped into my head few days ago, when Joe Biden announced that he is going to ask a woman to become his VP. So why should he not ask the most qualified woman ever? If she agrees she might get more than she expects.  Pure fiction and alternative universe.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Hillary Clinton
Kudos: 8





	A twisted way to the White House

“What a beautiful day there is today” Hillary thought, heading towards her house in Chappaqua, accompanied by her dogs. She was just coming back from a long, autumn walk, on this particularly warm and sunny November Day of A.D. 2020. Once again she felt grateful for the area she was living in. So calm and peaceful, separated from the rest of the world and all it's madness. That was her safe place, where she could get away from the world, especially during such crazy days as today. One day after the election. On the new reality, which they were facing. In this new reality where Joe has won by a landslide, beating Trump and becoming the 46th president of the United States. Hillary and Bill were in front of the TV till late hours last night, as they watched Joe's triumph in the next states. They didn't go to sleep until they were sure of the result. Until it was more than certain that Joe has beaten Trump. Even when she woke up, first thing in the morning that Hillary did, was to check her mobile to make sure that the result hasn't changed. Fortunately it didn't. She deliberately switched off her phone for the day, being aware that she would be haunted all day by different people, wanting to know her opinion about that matter and she wasn't ready to face this, even though Joe's win made her very happy. She and Joe had a long history behind them. A long and complicated relationship and although his triumph made her proud in some ways (after all she helped during his campaign), there was still a part of her that made this moment a bitter-sweet one. That was true that Joe was working really hard to achieve this, there was no doubt about it, that was true that he damaged his health to be where he was right now. But didn't she do just the same four years earlier? Didn't she struggle using all her physical and mental strength to get to the White House? No one knew that better than she did. No one could really saw behind the facade, to learn the truth. She did. In spite of all this she lost. Hillary shook her head, remembering this difficult moments from November 2016. Till the end of her life, she will always wonder how the hell did she get enough strength to get through those moments. How was it possible that she could walk, holding her head high, to made her concession speech, even though her heart was cut by two and she found no support, other than the one that she received from her broken hearted supporters, at that time. Still, she made it through and it was all a history now. She summed up this situation in her book, started a new, social movement-Onward and definitely closed this chapter of her life and she didn't intend to ever go back there. However life is simply unpredictable, till the very end and Hillary was to find out about that very soon.  
When she made it to the House, she went straight upstairs, feeling a sudden need to take a bath. She was all alone this afternoon, as Bill scheduled a meeting with his friends, eager to discuss the current political situation in the country and Hillary kindly refused to participate in the meeting. She was already in the quiet refuge of her bedroom, when she decided to switch on her phone, hoping that by now maybe the situation was favorable enough to take that risque. Few moments after she did that, she received a text from Joe, asking her to contact him on his private number. She smiled to herself, thinking that this would be the first conversation between her and Joe as president. Who would have thought? She wouldn't. She always assumed that from their two, she would be president, but it was not the case unfortunately. Even though it was 21 century, apparently people in the US were still not ready, for a women president. She dialed Joe's number, wondering if he will be available to talk to her at the moment. After all, his situation has changed dramatically since yesterday, but he answered quite quickly.  
“Hello Hillary. I'm so glad that you called me back. I've tried to call you few times, but your phone was off. Is everything ok?”

“Hello Joe. I'm fine, thank you. Sorry for not contacting you earlier, but I've figured that you will be busy enough since yesterday. Please let me give you my heartfelt congratulations Mr President, I think this is how I should call you now?”

“Hillary...Joe...For you it's always Joe. No need for Mr President. I will hear that too often from other people! Are you really happy for me? Don't you feel a little sad today, because of my result?”

Hillary smiled warmly, thinking that Joe was one of few people who knew her so well and always took care about her feelings so deeply.

“No regrets Joe. What happened in the past, happened in the past. No need to go back to that anymore. I'm truly happy for you. After all, you made Trump angry and that is something worth to see. His face was bright red when he made the concession speech and that picture is worth everything.”

“You should have heard his voice when he called last night to congratulate me. He was barely kind, he mumbled something that I could hardly understand. I suppose the men in the white coasts gave him some sedative to calm him down.”

Hillary and Joe both laughed.. He always knew how to make her laugh, another of his good qualities.

“I suppose you are right. Moving away from the White House will probably cost him a minor heart attack. Congrats Joe. You've managed to do what I wasn't able. To keep this psychopath out of the White House.”

“Hills you've managed to do that too. Don't you ever forget that you won by three million votes. If we were living in a normal country, with a stable election system, you would have been president right now.”

“That's true, but then you wouldn't be where you are right now.”

“Our life is really twisted, isn't it? But let's get to the point. Before I will had to Washington, I'm going to be in New York in two days and I would really like to meet with you. There is a very important business that I need to discuss with you. Can we arrange a meeting?”

“All right Joe. I think that can be arranged. Call me when you will have the exact time and place”

“I will Hills. I got to run. Take care of you sugar. I see you soon!”

“Take care of you too Joe. You are very precious now. You always were..”

“That's nice to hear. Bye Hills.”

“Bye Joe.”

Hillary broke the call, she laid her phone on the table and sat on a bed, smiling to herself warmly.  
Slowly she began preparations for her bath, adding essential oils and her favorite bubble bath. When she sank in a nice, warm water her thoughts drifted off to some happy moments.  
Suddenly all the memories came back to her. Memories from three years ago, when she was still fighting with a crisis after her defeat in the elections and she had absolutely nobody to turn to, even her husband, who neglected her and denied her his support, rubbing into her nose all the campaign mistakes from 2016. She was completely devastated back then and Joe was the only person who gave her his hand. Even though they knew each other for a while and went through different states of their friendship, that was the moment where their acquaintance has reached a new level. Hillary was trying to cope with saying goodbye to her life dream of becoming the first female president of the US, while Joe was still trying to ease his sadness after loosing his son Beau. Slowly their friendship and mutual support has transferred into a love affair. Short, but very passionate ones. Their secret meetings were marked with lovely moments, full of passion and tenderness as they were very fond of each other. It wasn't a crazy young love affair, which main goal was sex itself, more like two older people, who really needed the warmth and compassionate of another human being. Hillary was extremely happy in those days, because once again she was able to feel like a desirable woman in someone's eyes. Good feelings that they gave to one another, were highly appreciated by both of them and the physical side of their affair was quite unique too. It helped them both to discover layers of passion that they forgot, being married for so many years. It lasted few months and they both decided that they have to end this, to spare their spouses harsh moments, if they would ever to find out about that. Hillary knew and respected Jill for some time and the last thing that she would want to do was to hurt other woman with her actions. God knows she was familiar with this kind of situation many times, thanks to her husband. As for Bill, he discovered the truth when she couldn't justified her late returns few times and he pushed her to the wall, until the moment she revealed the truth. He was very hurt, his male pride suffered, knowing that his wife could have reciprocated an infidelity as well. He even dared to make some moral speech about it, but Hillary soon managed to tame him, reminding him all the bad things he did to her in the past. He eventually accepted this situation, but ever since then, he couldn't stand Joe and he was always careful to not to let Hillary be alone with Joe. Hillary knew that she will have to make some reason to go to the city. God forbid that Bill would have found out that she is to meet Joe.

Two days later-New York City

Hillary walked into the building that she and Joe were to meet, wearing pale blue pantsuit, with a firmer make up and her hair perfectly styled. Ever since her romance with Joe, she always wanted to look her best in his presence, especially when she remembered all the wonderful compliments that he had always showered her with. She easily found the place when they were suppose to meet and pretty soon they were hugging, greeting each other.

“Well hello to you Mr President” Hillary beamed from joy, hugging Joe cordially.

“Hello my beautiful Hillary. It's been to long”

They looked at each other lovingly and sat, asking a waitress for two cups of coffee. Few moments have passed, when they were just exchanging pleasantries, catching up on their lives and talked over the current situation. Hillary was astound as always, how light and comfortable she was in Joe's presence. He always seemed to bring the best in her. When they've finished with their bagatelles, Joe decided to get to the main point of the meeting.

“Hillary, you are probably wondering why I wanted to meet you today, in such hurry and unexpected circumstances.”

“Won't deny that it surprised me a bit Joe. Can I help you in any way?”

“Hillary, you've helped me more than you realize, those few, last months. Without you I'm not sure that I would make it through the campaign.”

“Oh, come on Joe, don't exaggerate. I only helped a bit.”

“You've helped a lot Hillary and I will forever be grateful for that, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you about. I have a very concrete proposition for you.”

“Oh my, I just hope that you won't offer me to be a Secretary of state” 

They both laughed and Joe looked at Hillary with a total admiration in his eyes.

“I think that we have already been through this once. No need of repeating it now. No, that's not what I want to ask you. I want to ask you if you will agree to become my VP”

“VP Joe? Are you serious?”

“Very serious. I told you that I wanted a woman VP and is there any woman in this country more qualified than you?”

“But Joe, I thought that you've already chosen Kamala for your VP. That it's settled.”

“That's true, but only partially. I asked Kamala to pretend that she will be my VP through the campaign, but ever since the beginning, I knew that I really want you to be one, but I didn't want to announce it publicly, so you wouldn't have to face the hate of Trump supporters once again.”

“You mean that you didn't want to waste your chance for becoming president right? You knew that if you would announce that I'm going to be your VP, many people wouldn't have voted for you?” There was a slight of bitterness in Hillary's words.

“Hillary, that's not true and you know that. I really didn't want you to feel this hate towards you again. That was the only motive. Besides, when I asked Kamala, I told her what my plan was from the start and she agreed. She also likes and respects you very much. So how it's going to be Hills? Would you agree to become my VP?”

“What would you say if I do agree? Would it make you happy Joe, for real? Be honest with me.”

“Of course it would Hills. Extremely happy. That means you are saying yes?”

“I can't believe that I'm doing this, but I agree. There must be something crazy about me or I should blame your irresistible charm Joe, now doubled by the fact that you are president.”

“You've made the right decision Hills, the best possible ones, but there's more”

“More Joe? I mean I hope you are not talking about us? About getting back to what we had before? Because if you are, I have to refuse, even though those were really beautiful times.”

“I know Hills. For me too. I will never forget those moments between us. We had something really special, but I agree with you. We can't go back to that, especially now, in this situation. I meant something else.”

“And what did you have in mind?”

“Hills, I'm not going to lie to you. This campaign has damaged my health completely. You know that I'm not a young man anymore. And a presidential campaign can really worn you out, as you know.”

“I certainly do Joe”

“That's why I have an idea. I promised Beau, before he died, that I will try to run one more time. That I will try to get to the White House and I made that promise.”

“You have and I know that Beau would have been very proud of you.”

“Thank you Hills. That means a lot to me that you say that...But as much as I'm happy, that I've managed to do that, I do not feel that I have enough stamina to go through the full term. That's why I thought that in the middle of my term, after serving two years as a president, I will resign, due to my health complications and you will become the US president. What do you say Hills?”

“Joe..I'm speechless. I would have never suspected that you would be able to something like this for me. I know it's immoral and sneaky, that it's not how it should be, but still, this is a chance for my life dream to come true and I can't believe that you would do that for me...”

“Hills...I would have done anything for you..” Joe placed his hand on Hillary's hand and stroked it gently. “Not only because of what we had or because of what I felt and still feel for you, but because you earned it. The White House is and suppose to be yours. You say that it wouldn't be moral. You think that what Trump did in 2016, cooperating with Russia was moral? You think that it was fair, to deprive you of what belonged to you?”

“That's true Joe...I'm not full of myself, but I know that nobody in the history of US have worked so hard as I did and nobody else was forced to gave up their dreams just because of the wrong gender.”

“Exactly Hills. I want to do it for you. I want to enable you to make your dream come true. Will you let me?”

“I suppose I will Joe...Thank you. No one has ever done anything like that for me. I will forever be grateful for that..”

“Hills, you owe this..You always have..Just think about Trump and his supporters, when we will get you to the White House, as our president. Just picture their angry faces. They will go mad. And we will be in the Oval Office, laughing at this.”

“Joe, I have to admit, that you are truly deserved to be our president. To came up with such brilliant idea....”

“Thank you. I'm ever so happy that you agreed to my plan. Let's just wait and see. In two years from now, half of this country will pick their jaws from the floor and we will be remembered in the history as the two great plotters”

They laughed heartily, thinking about the bright future that was ahead both of them....

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my crazy idea for November 2020. I know it will never came true, but hey, a girl can dream...Hope you will like it just a bit. Sorry for any language mistakes. English is not my first language. Many thanks to all of you who will take their time to read my silly story.


End file.
